


Various Persona Headcannons

by angelicscribbles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, asks, originally from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicscribbles/pseuds/angelicscribbles
Summary: A compilation of the romantic reader asks from my tumblr; angelicscribbles !Enjoy, and make sure to watch your heart ;)





	1. [AkechixReader] When they’re afraid of bees, and Akechi just finds out.

-Akechi is a clean person, he prides himself on this on all aspects. His appearance and hygiene, his workplace and house, it’s all pristine and perfect. Sometimes, his S/O can’t believe that time even touches his stuff, since it never seems to warp out of place.  
-It was in fact when the two of them were heading to Cafe LeBlanc that there was his firs exposure to the sheer, unbridled fear they’d have when introduced to those menacing insects.  
-You see, Sojiro had been noticing a small cropping of wasps nests start to take place due to the humidity and rainy weathers, but controlling the problems outside of his cafe wasn’t exactly the top of his list, so it was just luck that the corner turn to the cafe housed a new dwelling to these abominations of nature.  
-At first, they thought it was in their head. There was no real danger, right? There was no way, not here, not now, nope! There were no insects here, there was their lovely Akechi, and fresh, rich coffee waiting for them. Even caving into that fear, they knew how strong the reaction would be and it’d be better to first try and contain it.  
-Except that didn’t last that long. The buzzing got louder in the few steps that they’d both had taken to the cafe, and their stopping prompted Akechi’s quick attention and spin of the heel. “What’s wrong? Is everything alright?” Akechi quickly sprung, his mind first pushing the agenda that his S/O had decided that suddenly they didn’t want this, want -him-, anymore. Sure it was a selfish thought, but as his dearest S/O, he couldn’t imagine anything bad befalling before trying to fight it.   
-In this sense, he was also then on both the offense and defense, ready to reflect whatever you’d say if it was about him and defend his feelings if necessary. It was only after he noticed a slight trembling associated now with their complete stop that he heard the inklings of an explanation. “  
-B-Bee…” escaped their lips, and quickly their eyes darted around, trying to find some escape- any at all- to just get away from the infernal flying devils. They KNOW they don’t care about them, and they KNOW that the whole act of it all was just irrational. But by god if they didn’t feel the most mind-numbing, overwhelming, and raw form of panic in that moment, then they didn’t want to live the rest of life knowing what true fear was.   
-Luckily, Leblanc was only a couple paces in front of them, and that’s when they bolted. Like a bloodhound in pursuit of their prey, they darted forward with an dogged determination, ignoring any puddles or small piles of dirt that they’d normally consider stepping around. While Akechi then bounded after them, his mind was soon beginning to work out the cause for their strange behavior.  
-Bursting into LeBlanc, and collapsing into the nearest booth was the first sight that greeted Sojiro. Akira was of spending time with Futaba, so he was the solo in command that got to witness the immediate decrease in endorphins the moment they’d collapsed. Akechi entered afterwards, and while he gave his trademark pleasant smile in Sojiro’s direction, he had much more important matters to attend to.  
-Sliding in next to them, he replied simply with “It was the insects, wasn’t it? I’m sorry, I should have known…” He averted his gaze to the side, silently blaming himself for letting them become as unraveled as they were. However, this break was momentary, as he soon took to the task of comforting them, and assuring them of no more danger.  
-A gloved hand soon reached around and rested on their back, and another taking their own clammy, sweaty palms from the table. He’d repeated what he’d read to do when someone was going through extreme shock or stress, such as reminding the person to breath calmly and at a pace and whatnot. But that wasn’t what he really wanted to do, he wanted to just grasp them tightly to his chest, and assure them that everything would be alright because now he knew, now he was here, and he would do his best to fix it all.  
-He’d caved to his greedy emotions after all, but not as dramatically as it had played out in his head. He instead opted for a gentle but all the more emotionally charged embrace. “I know you’re saying it’s not my fault S/O…but please, I feel a pain just having to watch you become so undone…”   
-The rest of his speech was just different fillers of “I love you,” even as Sojiro prepared and gave your regular orders.  
-Akechi then learned that the back entrances would be the best ways to come, if they did even want to return to this area for a while, and Sojiro was all the more compliant with the request. Akechi would go to any lengths to make sure that, when with him, they needn’t even remotely fear the problem. He’d outsmart it, and make sure that no semblance of it could even come near his S/O.


	2. [Goro and Akira x Reader] Figuring out about Far-Sighted S/O

Goro:

-While he has chided his S/O for not getting some assistance for what he’s deduced to be bad vision, he’d be damned if he ever told them to stop clinging to him.   
-While they can see things closeby, such as his hand or face, they frequently lean in and ask about everything in the passing, and sometimes looking at his face expectantly rather than forwards, drinking in all the descriptions he provides.   
-This appeals greatly to Goro’s desire to be needed and showered with attention, so it isn’t shocking then to know that he’d purposely pick routes to walk that are a bit on the longer side, often to a restaurant that he’d be interested in trying the food for.  
-While he enjoys the attention, he does try his best to also stay a bit out of the limelight, as he knows fangirls may not be as kind to his S/O as he may be, and could even take advantage of her lack of sight.  
-Despite his love for cycling, he’s soon come to enjoy walking with his S/O, occasionally even teasing them with the descriptions he provides by injecting ridiculous words or phrases as to gauge their reactions and see how intently they’re listening.

Akira: 

-Akira’s also somewhat deduced the vision problems, as he himself has them.  
-However, knowing that his S/O don’t have glasses or contacts at the moment frustrates him a bit. He’d first question why, and perhaps push them slightly to take care of the issue.  
-In the mean time though, he has no issues with guiding them to school or among the streets, especially during times of unrest and lessened safety.  
-He does enjoy the clinging, as it very obviously displays his S/O to those around him, but he doesn’t take nearly as much pleasure from it as Akechi.  
-Sometimes he’ll inquire about if he should just loan his own glasses to them, and once in a devilish swoop placed his own spectacles on an unsuspecting S/O and hid behind a nearby display. He only came out when they finally noticed and found him, with his first question being “So, did they help?”, followed with a “I’d let you keep them if I could, they look so much cuter on you than I’d expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna request some writing? Pop on over to https://angelicscribbles.tumblr.com and send it on down!


	3. [Akira x Reader] Having run away, he now sees that he’s the father to your child

The subway station always remained static in its appearance, it was how the city of Tokyo had wanted to keep it anyhow. New plasters and lights quietly swapped out for working replacements in the dead of the night, making the underground tunnels seem as though they’d been frozen in time.  
Akira took in all these details as he head to his job. Liking the taste of city during his probationary years, he’d decided to return to attend the University of Tokyo as an investigative detective. He’d think of the ironies that led him to the position that he was in; the one that Goro Akechi was basically already inaugurated for in their high school years. Unfortunately, along the way, it had seemed that Akechi suffered a nervous breakdown and required intense therapies and hospitalizations. The boys had always had it in for one another, and it was purposeful that Akira never revealed his name and position unless it was on a secret document.   
Thinking about the past mistakes, and what had become of them was something of a past time that he’d acquired for the subway. Akechi came up frequently, as did his ex-girlfriend, S/O. Well, they’d never really broken up per say, more like she’d simply ran away from him for a reason still unknown to him today. They’d both attended Shujin Academy, so they’d ride the trains to Aoyama from Shibuya together. The closeness they gained was undeniable, and it only made sense that the leader of the phantom thieves claimed her heart as his, and she his. They’d been such a supportive power couple, with even Ann and Makoto occasionally hit with green waves of jealousy for the tranquil relationship between the two. Of course, this was because they’d desired that stability too, not that their eyes were on Akira at all. They couldn’t think of two better people for one another, so when you’d picked up and left, they too could feel as though a link was missing from their spaces.  
These familiar sadnesses occupied him as he took a seat on the train, starting to read a book he’d been lucky enough to snag. There was some part of him that knew reading was pointless if he was occupied with these thoughts, but he persisted on anyway.——  
Twelve years ago, you’d stopped by the 777 to grab some snacks among other things. A very innocent visit, which’d soon be ruined by the Sexual Health PSA outside the bookstore, and aside the cobini.   
“Well…it can’t hurt to have a test and some condoms at hand, he’s not exactly the most self-controlled man…”  
The thought passed through your head, and waning on the side of precaution, you’d grabbed one anyway. You’d ended up using it far earlier, as only but a week or two later, you started to have morning sickness. At first you’d believed it was some of the medicines you’d been taking to better your health. When your period didn’t come the next week was when your patience cracked, and you took the test.  
“……”  
“…P-Positive?!” You’d shrieked, nearly loud enough to wake up your roommate. Luckily, she was a heavy sleeper, and only rolled to the other side of her bed. A heat had blossomed on your face, and you tried to recall the time when he’d somehow had-  
In the palace. You remembered now, it was after the defeat of that Mafia leader. He’d been so elated and sexually charged, that you both had forgone the normal prep procedures. Even that one night, just one?…How could it have come to this, how to handle things next?  
Within half an hour, your mind had been made. You’d made the assumption he’d want nothing to do with this child, and he’d break your heart if he found out about this (you were both too young to be having kids!). A train ticket receipt, a note left on the table, and missing suitcase were the only things that’d been left to show you’d ever been there, and you headed out to become a ghost in the dead of that night.  
——  
You’d settled in your parents’ smaller town, a little bit a ways from the central lines. You knew this was crucial, as he couldn’t find you, and find out what’d happened. You repeated this mantra for 12 years, that night all to way to throughout the life of your daughter. You’d named her Ameko, as the night sky had been crying when you’d boarded the Shinkansen, carrying her with you.  
Ameko had your face shape, sure, but when you looked at her, all you’d see was Akira. Her inky black eyes reflected his own, and the glasses she’d needed early on didn’t help dispel this image. Her hair was your color, but it’d managed to cling and frizz as his did then too. Truly, she was too close to the image of her father for comfort.   
You had these thoughts, only because you’d prepared her specially for the day. Her hair was clipped and combed back, with her middle school uniform crisply cut to her frame.   
“Onee-San…you don’t have to ride the trains with me to school? I know it’s the first days and all, but….”  
Ameko knew why her mother did it, but it didn’t help that she’d be noticed and branded as the girl with her mother on the train. She’d already been outcast enough, and the public needed no more ammunition on her and her fragile mother.  
“I know…I know, Ame-Chan. I need to let you go, and understand that this isn’t probably the most ideal for you. I think today, I’ll only go halfway then. You can get onto the other line, and I’ll head home from here.”  
Ameko‘s graciousness was silent, but known as she placed her hand on yours. She’d known through her grandparents that you ran, and you’d wanted her so much you couldn’t bear to hear any objections from her younger father. She’d known what her father looked like, thanks to her own image of him and the selfies her mother had kept hidden away on her phone.  
“Hey mom…doesn’t that guy kind look like me?”  
You looked up from your magazine, and noticed your daughter pointing to a man with large, reflective glasses and short black hair, clutching his briefcase as he read a book.Unfortunately for you, he actually seemed to have heard that, and looked up from what he was reading. He looked up, with a disinterested expression that, in a matter of seconds, turned into one of surprise and utter disbelief.  
——“Hey mom…doesn’t that guy sort of look like me?”  
A young voice rang out, and he felt their finger pointing to him. He looked up to see just which child would compare themselves to him, when he’d just about dropped his book. There you were, sitting and looking down, alongside the girl who’d just pointed you out. No, no, that couldn’t be it. You ran away because he terrified you, that he’d jeopardize your future because of the phantom thieves. You ran away because he was too much, because surely there was no way you’d run from him with his child.  
Her eyes widened a bit, and she clutched her phone as she shakily replied with “He he…Ameko, you’re certainly in a joker-mood aren’t you? Tha-That was funny!”  
It was as though the gods were watching, because the train reached the main station, and the doors opened to release its passengers. She’d tried to walk a bit quickly, but it was difficult because he grabbed your shoulder suddenly and calmly said you names, as he had so many times when he’d thought of you.  
“S/O.”  
“A-Akira…you haven’t changed at all! You’re still on the same subway lines too?!”She’d been trying to reflect something, anything at him to break the tension surrounding the air around them.  
“Yes, this is how I get to work S/O. However, seeing that we haven’t seen each other for quite some time, I wouldn’t expect you to exactly know that.”  
Yep, his dry tone and sarcasm was still alive and well. This was definitely your Akira, the one you’d abandoned all those years ago as you were consumed with fear of abandonment. And yet, none of the fears you’d become so accustomed to were bubbling up, allowing yourself the rare opportunity for introspection; that you were perhaps finally ready to tell him head on.   
Ameko had already left to her connection, assuming her mother had already left the area and confirming this with a small text.  
You were now alone in the center of the train platform with last and only man you’d want to be with.   
“Now, I suppose since we are technically new people, I shouldn’t ask for too much justification for what you did then…but to have carried on this long? Not letting me see her even once?…”  
There were many other words that he wanted to say, but looking at you again reminded him of why he couldn’t. You eyes still shined with hope, your lips still slightly curved into a resting smile, all the little details he’d never forgotten painted in front of him.  
“I…I didn’t want you to leave me when I found out. I suppose somewhere in my heart, I’d thought I’d be making it easier for myself if I left first. I…I’m so sorry Akira.”  
“A sorry won’t bring back the 12 years she’s lived without seeing me, S/O. But…”  
He paused briefly, gauging her reaction. They’d been walking into the center square of the station, almost from muscle memory all those years ago.   
“You could let me make it up to you, and her by letting me be there now. Of course, I have to get to know the new you first. How does coffee at Leblanc sound after I’m done with work?”  
Relieved by his speech, you agreed and swore to tell him everything, even sheepishly admitting that you’d never been with another man since he was the only one that you’d really wanted in your life.  
“Well, then I suppose our dating had just been put on pause then. I guess this is grounds for resuming it then, yeah?”  
“We’ll see about that, the answer will lie in the taste of the coffee you give me this afternoon!”


	4. [Yusuke x Reader] Getting together (somehow)

-Honestly, they were surprised that she had no idea of such feelings, she was even more dense than Yusuke in that regard.  
-Then again, he’d sort of set himself up for it. After all, he still did occasionally ask Ann if he could paint her, so when he asked her there was no distinguishing factors in her mind about his feelings.  
-The whole damn team, they know and it pains them every time they see the two of you talk. Everything he’s trying to say, with his feelings wrapped in it, fly over her head as simply expressions of gratitude or praise for a job well done.  
-Akira’s made you two almost exclusively be in battle together, as to hope and see if their two compatible battle styles would help lead to some discussions about, ahem, alternative types of compatibility. This, while not successful entirely, certainly did help open the gates for talking and better facilitation of feelings.  
-As the girls all bound together in the phantom thieves, it was actually Futaba that weaseled it out of her, with her constant complaining of Inari finally triggering her to defend him, resulting in an eventual confession to their entire phantom thieves girl’s groupchat.  
-Makoto was far happier than she’d thought she’d be, and her need to be useful kicked in. Already understanding the situation in that she was a total flounder when it came to picking up cues, along with Yusuke’s decreased social awareness, she devised out a plan with the others for something beyond just baton-passing in battles.  
-It was a little riskier than she’d liked, but it was pretty much foolproof. She wasn’t sure if it was good to let her know of the plan, but Futaba eventually spilt it; they were going to put her in a compromising situation, and force Yusuke to finally come through. After all, in times of heightened emotion, Makoto explained, it is much easier to share much closer thoughts.  
-This wasn’t sitting quite well with Ann, so with her romantic side firing to life, she instead suggested just taking Akira’s stead in the Shibuya Underground, and helping him people watch.  
-Despite how cool the other plan was, she soon got the approval of the whole group, S/O included.  
-And so, began the first casual encounter with Yusuke and S/O, Akira guiding her to his perch and smirking a bit when he saw the pretty boy’s face morph from shock, to anxiety, and finally alert.  
-Akira didn’t leave much direction for the two of them, but he’d decided to skulk in the background. Unfortunately for him, the rest of the group also decided they wanted to witness this event going on, with Futaba even going so far as to try and view the Shibuya Underground via its security cameras.   
-It was difficult for a conversation to start, but things significantly softened when S/O started gushing over his art and sketches, commenting everything they loved about what he’d produced.  
-It wasn’t until S/O then presented him with the question of “Why in the world do you actually want to paint me, Yusuke?” When a red more vibrant than that of his foxes’ mask dusted his cheeks. He held his hand in a fist near his mouth as he confessed, almost as though he were afraid he’d cough.  
-“You see, in my journey in art…I’ve desired to not only create what I see, but what I feel. When I see you, I feel…much more uplifted than when I’m simply viewing other figures.” His composure had softened a bit, and he knew what he’d just revealed put him a bit of a vulnerable place. Please, just ensure that she wouldn’t ask-  
-“Oh, and what does that mean Yusuke? I make you happy? But wouldn’t you say that about the rest of the Phantom Thieves too?”  
-“It means S/O… that you make me feel what I think to be love.”  
-Surprisingly, S/O took his hand that’d been close to his mouth and grinned gleefully at him. “  
-“Took you long enough! Now I finally have an answer!”  
-Wait. What was this, what happened to you being so coy so suddenly? Weren’t you just a bit more air headed than him and hadn’t seen the signs?  
-“I’ve had my feelings for a while Yusuke, but I…I just had to hear you say it first. Sorry if that seems selfish, but I didn’t want to scare you off…”  
-He smiled coolly hearing this, and replied with “My dear, after what we’d been through in the Metverse, you really think that I could come to fear you? That’s quite a manifestation you must see in yourself.”  
-“Well, now we don’t have to worry about that ! I feel the same Yusuke, and while I may not be much of an artist, my love is just as colorful!”  
-It were as though a mission had been completed, with the wave of relief that followed the group. They were turned to leave, letting the two newly-nested love birds observe the people of the Tokyo subway together in harmony.


	5. [Goro x Reader] The discovery of hidden, unknown talents

* How He Finds Out:  
He’d never have guessed that you’d have a knack for art, considering your dumbfounded-ness every time Yusuke brought up an artist or technique. He never could have seen it coming, since you only had asked once to see an art gallery, and never brought it up once more. How he found out, it was most bittersweet. Being a man of a carefully crafted detective idol persona, he frequently found himself making public appearances, which included a plethora of award ceremonies. The auditorium was quiet, with the faces of hopeful and anxious artists painting the sea of faces spread in front of him. They looked to him as a savior of sorts, he deduced. He’d be the one to deliver such liberating news, and what joys the winner would feel for him! Holding the envelope with winner names, he announced the runner-ups, not so much digesting his mechanical actions. However, the winner, he took a look at and announced with a bit of a pinched smile. “S/O! Congratulations on the first price!-“ His expression met yours, while it only passed for a fraction of a second, it was pure and unadulterated shock.

* Initial Reaction:  
This caused a huge internal rift for him, as he’d believed that you’d never hide anything from him, and that he knew you like the back of his gloved hand. So to see you winning an at least semi-prestigious award for a talent he hadn’t been aware of at all, it poked knives in his heart. What else could you be hiding from him? Why did you feel the need to hide this from him? He’d never consider that you were afraid, nor that you were trying to use it as a surprise against him in some way. Overall, there’s a lot of internal conflict that riffed with paranoia, anxiety, and small hints of anger. He’ll start pouring over when you two weren’t together, and match it up to competitions in the Tokyo area to see if he could find out any other hidden surprises, and just how much was kept from him.

* Rationalization:  
Once you and him finally met up again (in the safety of Leblanc), you were surprised at his calm demeanor when he addressed it. He’d never had expected you to have such a thing, and voiced his concerns about how he felt in the dark about such things. You were his S/O, he wanted to be able to love every aspect of you! Especially such lovely talents such as these! He mentioned briefly using his status to help you gain recognition if that was something you desired, and when he speaks, there’s a soft wave of begging underneath everything. He never wants you to do such a thing again, and the trust between you two would be increasingly fragile if you continued to do such things. Over coffee, you say you simply forgot to tell him about such a thing, and that it’d never occurred to you that he’d want to be involved in such a thing, and it’s from there that the understanding is he wants to be there for you through everything, good and bad.


	6. [Akira x Reader] [NSFW] Final Comforts before Leaving

[This is NSFW; and Sexual. However, there are no kinks to tag bc I’m vanilla af]

The year had gone by far quicker than Akira would have ever anticipated, and he was only now presented with that fact as the final box was taped up and ready to go home with him. The attic room was still clean, but it was evident that it’d be back to its storage-style clutter in no time. Sojiro insisted it’d be open for him whenever he’d come back, but he knew the man’s penchant to be messy in places away from the customer’s eyes.The rain outside calmed him, and he lay on his barren bed. His phone’d been blowing up, with the whole group making plans for Akira’s final dinner with them until his next visit. He was going to come visit them, as Ryuji and Ann had insisted so much so that everyone else was afraid to argue back. 

Especially him. 

He understood their intentions, and the pains they’d all had about loosing someone so close, but he hoped to keep their bond alive with the group chat. His hometown wasn’t super far out of the way either, so he’d figured that occasionally they could visit one another.The door’s bell jingled softly as someone entered the cafe, and he thought nothing of it until he heard footsteps coming towards the attic. It was probably Futuba, he mused. She’d been begging him to find a solution to stay in Tokyo, and continue going to Shujin and stay near her. She’d made him a sort of stand-in older brother figure, and was wracked with strife when thinking about his departure.  
His S/O wasn’t who he was expecting, but welcomed them warmly when he saw them. It was evident they’d been crying, as he could see the tinge of redness surrounding their eyes, and the pale flush that coated the apples of their cheeks. He could have chalked it up to the rain, but considering that they’d gone through the same sad process of discussing his departure, the emotions also presented him the answer. “Akira…are you sure there isn’t anything you can do?” She let out breathily, failing to hold in tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

——

“I’m sure S/O, but you’re acting like I’m dying. C’mon, I’m still here you know.” 

He motioned for her to join him on the bed, as she had so many times in the past few months. They assumed their normal positions, with him as the big spoon. She’d assumed they’d just be in the position and nothing more, so she reached out for her phone to check on the hundreds of messages in the chat. However, she never got too, as Akira gently shoved it away from her hands and placed it with his own on a nearby box.

“H-Hey! Why’d you-“ 

He cut her off with a chaste kiss on her neck, and she understood exactly and immediately.

The innocence of it slowly delved into something more aggressive and possessive, as he moved from her neck, to jawline, and finally reaching her mouth. They connected lips, with her twisting her body so their chests pressed against each other. Akira’s advantage in height, however, wasn’t ignored and soon found himself on top. His eyes, half lidden and partially clouded with arousal, looked at her as he mumbled

“The rain…it’s making it a little humid yeah?” 

She nodded in agreement, missing the warm feeling that’d just been occupying her. He took off his shirt, pulling it over the top of his head, and helped his darling girlfriend undo the buttons on her blouse. Both were starting to feel the arousal that came with the closeness they’d been so insistent on having, and Akira made the first act on it when he laid his head on her chest.It wasn’t anything impressive, but she certainly wasn’t a washboard. Akira personally enjoyed being able to do so, as not only was he able to feel the warmth radiating from her skin firsthand, but your heartbeat soothed him. It was a biological metronome, one that assured him of your existence in that moment, and that you were his and his only. However, the sentiment didn’t last as long as one would think, as he soon found it more pertinent to allow her breasts to be confined from their simple cage. 

He placed his mouth on one nipple, with his hand working the other in their sudden hardening to the cold air. Instead of harsh sucking or biting, as they’d both had tried before, he focused on her pleasure first, gauging so with the varying little moans and pleads that spilled from her open mouth.She started to become enveloped more in the heat, with it coming to a small sheen of sweat when he started to press his lower region against hers. He was really taking his time, making sure that she was throughly ready and saturated with thoughts of him and his endearing passion. She’d decided to take a little more of an active role on, with her grabbing his hair first, but slowly going down to his shoulders and pulling him up. He was surprised at the sudden summoning, but invited it so when she pressed herself against him upright, and embraced him tightly.

“Please…I don’t want this to be the last time we do anything like this…” 

She exclaimed sadly, not being able to reserve the long-standing fear of him finding another girl to take your stead. He was more than capable of doing so with looks alone, and she hated to admit it, but green waves of jealousy were certainly flowing in her mind at the thought of him with another woman.Akira let out a small gasp of surprise, breaking the embrace to face her directly.

“S/O, is that what you’re worried about? That I’ll never want to be with you again after I leave?” 

He sounded so incredulous, as though the thought had never crossed his mind. She looked down, before his hand reached below her chin and forced her eyes to look right into his own bespectacled ones. 

“I-I…yes. I’m not so sure how stuff works out long distance, and I just…I’m-“

As he did in the beginning, he cut her off with another kiss, and instead of shirts being shred, it was bottoms. His hands clawed at her exposed bottom, making her gasp and allowing him to seal an open mouthed kiss. He’d always been one more drawn to a derrière than a rack so to speak, so this helped escalate the somewhat restrained erotics he’d been feeling himself. 

In just underwear, S/O gripped the edge of his, and pulled it down to reveal his curved, pale member. It was flushing, however, with the new area of skin it was allowed to caress, and allowing her own sex to positively drip more than she could bear to justify.

“Oh S/O…how do you think…I found find another woman? That’d get me…this excited?” 

He said all this in between more kisses and as you both clung to one another, as if afraid the other would disappear. Sliding his member into you and sheathing himself there, it happened so quickly and fluidly. It were as though it were lock and key, with a perfect fit filling both of their bodies. The rain they’d tuned out before came back to fill the room with its calming rhythm, and they both took it in as they simply let the wholeness of the other occupy their mind.She actually was the one to call the timing, as she slowly backed herself out, hissing slightly at the pressure differences.  
Akira held onto her hips, and she to his shoulders. Her head soon rested in the crook of his neck, and he soon understood that he could set the pace as he pleased. There was no slamming, no bruising, no sort of ailment that’d come from this session, as he was slow and precise in pumping in and out of his S/O. They cascaded waterfalls of sweet nothings in one another’s ears, praising their bodies, their souls, and how the universe had meant for them to be there in that moment. 

This continued on for a while, though they soon started to feel the tangled bundle of heat and sensitivity in their cores, and it ached for release. They started working in unison, with her hips matching his speed. It’d be unspoken, but agreed upon that they’d try their best to come together. His breathing became labored, and they’d both lost the ability to formulate words, being consumed by the raw passion and desire to orgasm. By some miracle, they did as he pulled out and came on their stomachs, as they were so close to one another. 

It was a bit messy, but the cleanup was no issue at all, as the next step was a shared shower for the two of them. They’d been missed in their groupchat, as countless messages asked them for their opinions on what to do. S/O finally got her phone back, and noticed a message echoed by all the girls in the girl’s chat; 

“Will you be okay? I mean, even after he leaves?”

With his tousled hair, peaceful face, and diagonal glasses framing your right-handed view, the reply was 

“Of course, we were always meant for each other anyway. What’s a little distance to that?”

The reply, well, she didn’t see its reception as she settled her body against his own, and finally letting the rain’s noise fill the room once again with a gentle lullaby to the two lovers.


End file.
